


Daybreak

by foxiea



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiea/pseuds/foxiea
Summary: The morning after spending a long time together, Minako nurses some doubts.





	

The buzzing of her phone is what wakes her from her slumber. The bed is warm. Shinjiro's chest is flush against her back, his arms wrapped tightly around her, even as he sleeps. She stretches out lazily to pick the phone up, and opens one eye to check the caller ID. It's Rio. She lets out a yawn.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Minako! I was wondering, if you're free today, would you like to go see a movie together?"

Minako considers for a moment. The night is over. She'll have to sneak out of Shinjiro's room soon enough anyway. He probably prefers if she's gone sooner rather than later.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun."

"Great! Let's meet at Port Island Station at twelve o'clock."

"See you then, Rio."

She puts the phone down again, and closes her eyes for a moment, savouring the feel of being in Shinjiro's arms. It would be nice to stay like this, she thinks, peacefully sleeping next to him, but if she lingers for too long she's not sure she can bring herself to leave. She frees herself from his embrace, and sits up at the side of the bed. Shinjiro moves in his sleep, curling in towards the mattress.  

Without the duvet, Minako feels a chill in the room. She spies Shinjiro's heavy coat folded over the end of the bed frame, and decides he won't mind too much if she borrows it for a moment. The fleece lining is soft against her skin as she drapes it over her shoulders. It smells like him. She pulls it closer against herself, and breathes in the scent.

She looks at Shinjiro. His sleeping face is so serene, it's almost hard to believe he shoulders such heavy burdens in life.  She can't help but wonder where they'll go from here.  Minako has never dated anyone before.  The only knowledge she has about relationships comes from books and movies, and she's not sure how well that translates into real life.  She's become a lot of new things ever since arriving back at Tatsumi Port Island - a persona user and leader of SEES included - and she thinks that she wouldn't mind adding girlfriend to that list.  

She ducks her head to kiss Shinjiro's cheek, then runs her fingers through his silky hair.  "I really do love you, Senpai," she whispers.  She starts to get up, but his hand on her arms stops her.  She turns her head to look at him questioningly.  His eyes are bleary from sleep.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Senpai, I'll make sure no one sees me leave."

His next words are so quiet she's not sure she hears them right.

"Don't go."

"Senpai-"

"Please."

She sees the pink tinge on his cheeks, his eyes refusing to meet hers, and decides not to argue.  She types a quick email to Rio cancelling their plans, then settles back into the bed next to Shinjiro.  He presses kisses along the line of her shoulder, and his thumb strokes a crescent moon shape on the small of her back.

She may not be sure what the future will bring, but for now, Minako decides, she'll be content to have today.


End file.
